


Tabaxi Springs

by Talkir



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Breaking Celibacy Vows, F/M, Rough Oral Sex, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talkir/pseuds/Talkir
Summary: The Half-Tabaxi, Quarter-Orc, Quarter-Human kids of the Hot Springs Inn are all grown up, and it's time they started thinking about moving out. That isn't a prospect any of them particularly relish.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Half-Orc Characters/Original Human Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Tabaxi Springs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Orcish Springs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977059) by [Talkir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talkir/pseuds/Talkir). 



> This is a sequel to Orcish Springs. You might like to read that first!

"Happy anniversary, my darlings." 

Masha watched her father set down a cake in front of her mother and her uncle. He was wearing the biggest grin she had ever seen on his face, and it only grew wider as his spouses ignored his cake and rushed to kiss him on each cheek. It was disgusting to watch, but Masha smiled demurely for diplomacy's sake. They didn't get to all sit down around a table as a family very often. _Just smile and we can all get through this in one piece._

Her little sister Light-on-the-Lake wasn't as diplomatic. She was sticking her tongue out.

"Gross,” she grumbled. 

“It’s our anniversary,” scolded their mother without breaking her smile. “It’s our day to be gross.”

“You’re like this every day, though,” muttered Light-on-the-Lake. _She’s not wrong._ “I just usually get to leave when it starts.”

Masha watched Yax, their middle brother, elbow Light in the ribs. He was trying to be subtle about it, but he was nearly two metres tall, built like a yak, and had orange fur. It was basically impossible for him to do anything subtly. Light-on-the-Lake, on the other hand, was tiny. Yax’s nudge pushed Light into Masha as if he had been flicking away a feather.

The three siblings were crammed onto a bench in the corner of the inn. Masha was walled in by cold plaster and the table, leaving her with no escape. She looked pleadingly across the table at their parents, but didn’t find any sympathy coming her way. Dad was frowning at Yax, Mum was frowning at Light, and uncle Basard was grinning at the escalating fight. 

“Fuck off!” snapped Light, and she dug her claws into Yax’s fur. He swiped back at her in return, but she had slid herself backwards, landing in Masha’s lap. She shoved her little sister back onto her place on the bench.

“Kids…” Grumbled their father. He was trying to sound threatening, but he wasn’t the type to make threats, let alone follow up on them.

“Hardly kids anymore,” mewled their uncle as the ruckus died down. “How old are you lot, again?” He had produced a knife from somewhere and was cutting into the cake. Basard had always had a knife to hand, for as long as Masha could remember. Unfortunately, that habit was rubbing off on Light-on-the-Lake. 

“Almost twenty,” answered Yax.

“Eighteen,” corrected Masha.

"About time you all got jobs and flew the nest, some might say," said their uncle, beginning to dissect the cake.

Masha felt her siblings tense up alongside her. They had all grown up around travellers, merchants, and other adventurers all their lives, but the thought of heading out into the world without her family still plunged her heart into ice water. She had left the inn before, of course, but only on supply trips with her father. And those trips to the city when she was fifteen. 

She turned to look at Yax and Light-on-the-Lake. Yax had definitely gone up the mountain to visit the dwarves there with their uncle once before, she was sure. And Light had run away that one time - but she had come back all by herself after a couple of days. But right now, they both looked as pale as she felt.

Their parents must have sensed their feelings on the topic. Their mother reached across the table and took Masha's hand. Her fur was as soft as it always was against Masha's bare skin.

"When you're each ready," she said softly.

*

"What are you going to do once they kick us out, Mash?" asked Yax. He leant against the broom handle, taking another of his frequent breaks from sweeping the common room. It was bad enough that their parents had all gone to bed early leaving them to close up, but it was worse that Yax would rather take his time about it than get done quickly and be done.

She didn't look up from her basin of dirty plates and bowls when she answered. 

"I don't know. I sort of assumed I'd inherit the place," she said. "Since I'm oldest."

Yax snorted. "By about five minutes. Anyway, by human rules, it would go to the oldest son, wouldn't it?"

_That’s an unusually low blow coming from him_ , Masha thought.

"Then since we're only a quarter human, you can have a quarter of the inheritance. I'll fight you for the orcish quarter, and…"

She set her jaw. She knew absolutely nothing about Tabaxi inheritance law. Mum and Basard wouldn't be drawn into talking about their heritage, no matter how hard she tried. Light-on-the-Lake's name was really the only nod to their species they had ever made. _Probably at dad's insistence. Some distant grandparent’s name they plucked from the air to keep him happy._

"Tabaxi pass property down to their youngest child," came a voice from the kitchen, where Light-on-the-Lake was (hopefully, Masha thought) finishing cleaning for the day. "That squire today told me."

Yax and Masha looked at each other. 

"What does a human squire know about Tabaxi inheritance traditions?" Asked Yax in the direction of the kitchen, still leaning against his broom.

"He's been to a Tabaxi city in Jaun'xi. That's how they all do it, he said."

"Did he know you were a youngest sibling when he told you that?" asked Masha.

No answer from the kitchen. Yax chuckled, and finally got back to sweeping.

"He was trying to get under your tail," he called to her.

No answer from the kitchen. _Surely that isn't a surprise to Light..._

Sex education was something they had all endured when they were a bit younger. Mum had wrapped an arm around Light-on-the-Lake's shoulder and lead her into another room, while Masha and Yax had been sat down, wide-eyed by dad and Basard. Surely mum had told Light about how some men in the world would try to take advantage of her? Masha had understood as much, and she had received the boys' version of the warning.

This had been before Masha's trip to the gendermancer (as she liked to call her) the following year. That isn't to say that Basard and Lorenzo's Patented Sex Education For Boys™ course had been so traumatic that she had immediately turned her back on masculinity - but it certainly had elucidated a few things about herself, hearing her dad and his boyfriend talk enthusiastically about lube for a solid fifteen minutes.

The stairs creaked, and she was snapped back to the present. Masha and Yax both looked up from their work to see who had made the noise. 

“Uh, excuse me…” began the young man at the foot of the stairs. He was human, wearing a simple tunic and breeches, and was holding a bulging laundry hamper. He was perhaps twenty, with dark skin and bright eyes. "Do you have a laundry service here?"

"You missed it, curly," replied Yax. "We gotta have everything guests want washed by dusk."

"Ah, I apologise," replied the human. He was well spoken; certainly educated to a fair degree. "Is there any way you could point me towards some hot water and soap? I'm happy to do my own."

Yax turned to Masha with a raised eyebrow. He was quick to remind her that he was only a few minutes younger than her, but equally as quick to shirk any duties to his big sister. She looked back at the human. _A noble human willing to do his own laundry? That couldn't be it - perhaps he was with a hedge wizard, or a travelling scholar of some kind? No, he was about their age, so a bit too young for either of those to be likely…_

No matter, she didn't trust him not to slosh water all over the inn because this was his first time washing his own clothes. 

"It can't wait for tomorrow?" she asked.

"My lord wants to get an early start down the mountain, I'm afraid." 

Masha nodded. Of course he does. “I’ll ask my sister to get you set up out the back. Light? Are you done in the kitchen?”

Light-on-the-Lake appeared at the doorway to the kitchen. She opened her mouth to answer her, but her eyes fell onto the human, and her expression soured.

“Oh, hello again!” said the human, apparently oblivious to Light’s glare. _Ah. The squire, then. The one that wants to fuck my sister. He almost seems too nice for that._

“Have you even *been* to Jaun’xi?” spat Light from across the room, folding her arms.

The human looked genuinely taken back. “Y-yes? Two years ago, my lord and I sp-”

Light cut him off. “And do parents there *really* pass down their possessions to their youngest children?”

Masha and Yax shared a concerned glance. Light-on-the-Lake was liable to throw something at the poor man at this rate. _Probably not a knife, at least. Probably._

“Yes! That’s what a woman at the tavern we stayed at told m-”

“Ohhh I’ll *bet* she did! Is that a pick-up line over there too?” Light was shouting now. “I bet it worked so well on you that you thought I’d try it on the next Tabaxi you saw, see if it worked back on the continent, too?” With that, she picked up a fork from under the bar and threw it directly at the man on the stairs. Without waiting to see if it hit its mark, she span on her heel and stormed down the corridor to their private rooms.

The fork shuddered in the wooden bannister, a little ways off from his hand.

Masha smiled weakly.

“I’ll help you with your washing.”

*

She could see why Light-on-the-Lake might have taken a shine to this squire. He was attractive enough, for a human, and had been nothing but polite to her thus far. _Maybe my standards are too low. Pretty and polite is a low bar._ He had waited patiently while she filled a kettle with fresh water and headed out back to set it over the fire. A short trip to the storage closet, and she had produced a wooden basin with a dusting of soap to set by the fire too.

It was mid-spring and pleasantly warm outside, so he had followed her out after a few minutes. Perhaps the awkward silence with Yax was a little too much for him to bear, and he thought he would try his luck with her instead. That was OK by her - maybe she could probe him a little to see if the life of a squire was one for her.

“Thank you for this,” he sighed, setting his hamper down on the paved stone. “I’m sorry for any offense I caused your colleague there. Though, she did seem rather -”

“My sister,” she interrupted flatly. “Not my colleague.” _Better save him before he digs himself a hole by talking about her._

The squire almost spluttered, but she had to give it to him. He managed to recover.

“Ah,” he said, floundering for something to cling to in this knee-deep ocean of conversation. “So the fellow with the broom… Your brother?”

“Correct,” said Masha, folding her arms. _Front of the queue when they were handing out charisma, this one._

“I see. Must be lovely, working with your family every day?”

Masha tried and failed to stifle a laugh. She wasn’t trying to be rude, but that told her more about him than anything else she had learned so far. “You’re an only child, aren’t you?”

“Is it that obvious?” the squire asked bashfully. He was quite cute when he looked at his shoes, she supposed.

“What was your name?”

“Ah!” he exclaimed, obviously happy to be on familiar ground. “Bradley Goodkind. Squire to the knight of the brining banner, Sir Rondrel Fatwick. We hail from Borronder, from a castle a little ways outside of Gallowsdon, about twelve days ride north from-” _Oh gods. I’m going to get his life story along with his name_. She nodded weakly as he rattled off his knight’s various allegiances, and where they all lived. She smiled, tried to interject with a “Sounds complicated!”, but he just kept talking. She wasn’t smiling anymore. He was still talking. “We’re travelling back to Deydrundar after commissioning a new sword from the dw-”

Masha turned to inspect the kettle before Bradley saw her eyes rolling back in their sockets. Her original guess at his age had been steadily reducing in her mind the longer he droned on - surely anyone with social skills this lacking couldn’t possibly have been much older than she was. _Were all squires like this? Maybe fighting Yax in blood combat to spend the rest of my life running an inn didn’t sound so bad. I certainly don’t want to be a squire, if it meant_ _that you spoke to people so rarely that when_ _the opportunity arises you just said whatever you could?_

Blessedly, the kettle was finally starting to bubble. She tossed a cloth around the handle and lifted it off its hooks, pouring the scalding water out into the basin.

“Over to you,” she said when the kettle was empty, cutting off whatever it was Bradley had been saying. “Leave the water when you’re done with it please. We’ll tidy up in the morning.” She pointed towards the saunas and explained where to hang his wet things when they were washed.

Bradley nodded, and dragged his hamper of laundry over to the basin. Masha made to leave, but found herself watching as he up-ended the container into the water. There was one more thing she wanted to ask him, though…

“So, were you trying to get in my sister’s pants earlier?”

The poor boy looked horrified. “No! No, not at all! Members of our order can’t even do that, and if we could, I was just trying to cheer her up with some conversation.” A pause. “She looked sad, was all.”

A choice of two paths for the conversation formed in Masha’s head; each one winding, each one worth exploring, but each probably precluding exploration of the other. She knew she should ask about why her little sister had been looking sad, but, down the other path...

“Members of your order don’t have sex?” she asked, trying not to betray her interest.

Bradley sighed, as if he were expecting the question.

“Nope,” he said, turning back to the basin of washing. Masha circled him, as if stalking prey.

“Do they only let in asexuals, or…?”

“No, anyone can join if they’re willing to work towards our ideals.”

“Are _you_ asexual?”

“No.”

“So you want to have sex but they don’t *let* you?” Masha’s brow furrowed. She had never met a celibate before. Bradley couldn’t manage to make a critical character flaw like that boring, could he?

“We _all_ choose not to, so as not to be distracted from our true goal of--”

_Stay on topic, kid._

“When did you choose not to?” Masha interrupted. “Like did you try it and then decide you didn’t like it? Sounds… Boring.” 

Bradley set his jaw. “I’ve been in the order since I was twelve.”

Masha’s eyes went wide. _Oooohh._ She sank to the ground next to him. _Let it never be said that I run from a challenge._ She stretched out her legs where she knew he would see them. The dress she was wearing was a bit plain and modest for teasing virgins, but she tugged it a little as she sat down to ensure she was showing off some thigh.

“And how old are you now?”

He looked at her legs, then at her face, then back to his laundry. _Easy._

“Nineteen,” he answered flatly. _Not so chatty now, are you?_

Masha crossed her legs and leant back on her hands, pretending to look up at the sky, but mainly just trying to push her chest out.

“So… No chance even for hand stuff?”

“Hand stuff…” Bradley cleared his throat. “Wouldn’t technically be covered by the vows.”

Masha grinned. “You’ve thought about this!” She pushed him gently by the shoulder. _Hmm. Firm muscles under that tunic._

Another of his bashful smiles. “It’s mainly about not having children.”

“So, you’re fine to be gay? Or to sleep with a girl who can't have children?”

“Oh, um, I’m not-”

“Yeah, but, theoretically?”

“Uh, yeah. Theoretically.” Masha noticed that he hadn’t touched his washing in quite a while. Perhaps he wasn’t as boring as she had thought.

“You done there, bud?” she asked playfully, sitting up straight once more and leaning slightly towards him.

“Done with what?” he asked. _Oh my gods. Is he that in love with me or just that dense?_

“The washing…”

“Oh! Oh, um, no.” He looked as though he was going to go back to his chores, and Masha briefly made peace with letting him go. “Just… You’re a bit more interesting.” Her heart fluttered, despite how much she wanted to roll her eyes at that line.

“I am?” she asked, leaning slightly closer, looking at his lips. _Take the fucking hint, squire boy._

He drew closer, and a jolt of electricity shot through her heart. _A little closer… Watch the tusks…_ His lips touched hers. _Finally._ She pushed back. His lips were soft and hot. She hoped her tusks weren’t poking him too badly.

She was the first to pull away. “Before we go any further, you should know… I…” She hadn’t settled on the best way of telling new partners yet, but she knew she had to tell him before they did anything he might regret if it went further.

“What?” he asked. She realised she was stalling. The words weren’t quite there yet, so she reached out and took his hand… Then placed it on her dress so he could feel her slowly hardening cock through the fabric. He didn’t pull away immediately, which was encouraging. He just looked a little confused. “What’s… That?” _OH MY GODS._

Masha could have screamed. She didn’t, but she could have. She took a deep breath.

“It’s my dick. Is that OK with you?”

Now his expression changed. His eyes went wide, his jaw dropped a little.

“Orcish girls have those?!”

_Oh my fucking gods._

“Not… As a rule…” she forced herself to say. She didn’t know if she wanted to laugh or scream.

“Oh. Oh! Oh, I’m sorry!” he stammered. “No, yes, that’s fine, obviously. Well, maybe not obviously. Uh, but I’m… It’s OK.” He blinked. “Can we go back to kissing?”

Masha grinned and climbed to her knees before swinging a leg over him and sitting down in his lap. She was tall and leggy, and had to lean down a little to press her lips to his, but Bradley eagerly pushed back up against her. She could feel something stirring inside his breeches, and thrust her hips down against it. She was growing harder herself, but she wanted to coax him a little closer to the edge first to make sure he didn’t change his mind about how flexible his vows were.

A little more grinding, and she was happy with her progress. Masha gently pulled away from the kiss. “What do your vows say about horny innkeeper’s daughters seeing how much of your cock they can fit down their throats?”

Bradley gulped and nodded.

“Come on then,” she said, standing and adjusting her dress to try and hide her erection as she walked. She flapped her fingers at Bradley, drawing him to take her hand. “My room’s a bit more private.”

“My washing…” he said as he got to his feet.

“Oh? You’d rather stay and do that?”

“I suppose it can wait a few minutes…”

_A few minutes? Is that all?_

Masha led the squire by the hand back towards the common room. As she came to the door frame, she poked her head around first to see if anyone was still awake to see them. The lamp in the kitchen was out, and the fire was starting to die down in the main room. Yax must have gone to bed already, and she assumed Light had stormed straight back to her room.

The thought of Light gave Masha a little pause. What would she say if she found out that she had immediately dragged Bradley into bed as soon as Light had told him to fuck off? _I can guess exactly what she might say_ . _Hopefully I won’t find out if I’m right._

She turned to look at Bradley and pressed a finger to her lips. He nodded, and they began to creep into her family’s quarters behind the bar. As they left the light of the common room, Bradley slowed down, until she was almost dragging him along by the hand.

“What is it?” she whispered back to him. He seemed was squinting in her direction, but didn’t seem to be looking at anything specific.

“I can’t see in the dark,” he whispered back.

“Oh,” she muttered. _Humans._ She considered just telling him not to worry and leading him on by the hand, and opened her mouth to tell him as much. Then, looking at him picked out in the black and white of her darkvision, the thought occurred to her that she would never trust a stranger to lead her somewhere where she was totally blind. “Sorry. I’ll get us a candle.” She stepped past him and led him back to the common room to collect a candle and holder. 

Returning to their private quarters with the dim, yellow glow of a candle cupped behind one hand, Masha was twice as on edge about running into a member of her family. She kept her ears pricked for any sound, but it did sound like everyone was asleep. She noticed a faint glow from under Yax’s door, as they passed but everyone else’s rooms seemed to be dark. 

Masha quietly unlatched the door to her room, pulled Bradley inside, and locked the door after her. The room was small, and only had a single bed, but it was enough for her. Her and her siblings’ rooms were actually a bit nicer than the other rooms in the inn; her father had had this part of the inn extended a little while after they had been born, so they were the rooms with the newest decor and the fewest patch jobs.

She guided Bradley to sit down on the bed, and set the candle down on the side table. She wanted him to see this.

She took a step in front of him, then slowly pulled her dress up over her head. Dumping it in a heap on the floor, she drank in his gaze as he took her in. She knew exactly how good she looked - she had picked these tits and hips out herself.

Her Tabaxi genes only really showed through in two ways for her - unlike Yax and Light, she had never developed any fur anywhere other than her tail. Her figure and build were Tabaxi, making her slim and light on her feet, but she had all the height of an orc. Her complexion was a mixed orcish-human shade of pinkish green, with a jet-black, carefully maintained high ponytail in the traditional orcish style. Or at least, what her dad had told her was traditional orcish style. She knew he had lived in her grandmother’s tribe until she had died, but he had spent longer running a human inn than he had in the tribe.

“You’re so beautiful,” said Bradley, centering her attention on him again. She furrowed her brow and pressed her finger to her lips again, shushing him. The wooden walls were not particularly thick. It was painfully difficult for the siblings to hide hookups from each other.

“Promise to be quiet,” she whispered, sinking to her knees in front of him and pressing his knees apart. He nodded. As a reward, Masha pressed her hand against the crotch of his breeches. He cock wasn’t hard to find. _Not quite as big as mine… But maybe we can change that_. She rubbed the shaft gently through the fabric, using her other hand to unlace him at the waist.

With everything loose, she leaned up to kiss him again, and to start sliding his breeches down. She slid her hands behind his back and copped a cheeky feel while her hands were there - he had a nice enough rump, for a boy. She wondered if she would get the chance to fuck it, later on.

For now, though, she was drawing back the curtain on the main show. Still kissing him, her hand slowly felt up his thigh until it met the hot, soft flesh of his cock. Wrapping her fingers around its length, she looked down. _Not bad. Let’s make sure it’s at its best…_

Masha began to gently jerk the squire’s cock, smiling to herself as it seemed to harden with each slow pump of her hand. He made a noise, and she stopped.

“Did you just squeak?” she purred under her breath.

“Sorry,” he replied, just as softly.

She grinned and slipped back down to her knees, gently jerking the meat in front of her face. _Is this full mast? Good enough._ Moving her lips to the tip of his cock, she ran her tongue around the head. He didn’t immediately arch his hips and explode all over her face, so if he was a virgin, he had passed the first test. She moved her tongue around again, and he sighed and sank back onto the bed, causing his prick to stand up even straighter. She was getting hard herself, and dropped a hand to her crotch to rub her thick shaft through her underwear. A cock in both hands, something hot twisted in her torso. She relished the feeling of unrepentant lust that bubbled away inside of her. _Time to get this show on the road. Cock, say hello to my tonsils._

Smiling, she wrapped her lips around the head of Bradley’s cock and began to slide it deep into her mouth. She closed her eyes. Forwards a couple of inches, then back one, then forwards again. As she went, she wrapped her tongue in circles around the hot, firm meat in her mouth, marking every inch of it with her saliva. This was all hers, and she was going to devour it until it exploded in her mouth.

Nearing the base, she felt the squire’s hand reach up to the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her hair. _Huh, had almost forgotten you were here. Wonder if he’ll have the balls to try holding me down._ Once her lips reached the base, she reluctantly released her own cock from her grip and used both hands to push his knees apart. The first time she’d done this, her tusks had drawn blood from a sensitive area, and she didn’t want to make that mistake again.

With his soft flesh moved out of the danger zone, she could get to work. Masha slowly worked her way back up his length, until the tip was just about to pop free… Then, she ran her tongue around the head and forced his shaft as far into her mouth as it would go, until her nose pressed hard into his pubis. Bradley let out a noise like a frightened cat and contracted around her, and she waited to see if he was about to blow his load down her throat already. Her cock strained hard against her underwear at the thought - just a couple of quick strokes from her and she could coax a man to spill his seed inside her.

She held him there, waiting to feel the pulsing, throbbing, but none came. He gradually settled back down onto the bed. She opened one eye and peered up at him through the mess he had made of her hair. He was looking right at her, his neck straining up to get a good look as she worked his cock in and out of her mouth. _That’s right, keep watching. These lips are going to take you over the edge._ She pushed a little deeper again, and began to spear her mouth on his shaft over and over again. He was about big enough to just test the edges of her gag reflex as she reached the base. That meant she was free to suck as hard and as deep as she could; his meat couldn’t fight back. With each thrust, she pumped her tongue along the underside, and his hips began to twitch up against her in time.

Having tested the waters with one hand earlier, Bradley began to move his other hand down to her head. She slowed down as he gently gripped her ponytail. His thrusting got imperceptibly more forceful, now he had a little grip. _Come on kid, if you want to fuck my mouth, fuck my mouth._ Masha stopped moving her head completely, and moved her hands up to meet his in her hair.

“O-Oh, sorry,” he muttered, thinking she wanted him to let go. Cock still in her mouth, she couldn’t verbalise that she wasn’t telling him off; she was encouraging him. She took his hands and moved them up to the crown of her head, and squeezed his fingers until they had a solid grip on her hair. “Oh! Right,” he whispered. Happy he had gotten the right idea, she slid one hand down to his hip and the other down to his balls. She wrapped her fingers around them, and went back to fucking her mouth on his cock.

A gentle squeeze of his testicles caused the squire’s hips to jerk forwards, meeting her on her way down his length, forcing the head of his cock even deeper into her throat. _Deeper. Come on. Squirt your baby batter down my throat._ Her face was a slobbery mess by now, but she didn’t care. Part saliva, part pre-cum, she felt a drop of liquid drop from her chin and land on her chest. She wanted to grope at it, to squeeze at her tits, and rip her cock out and fuck him like he was fucking her… But she was pretty sure Bradley wouldn’t be into that. _Not yet, at least_. Maybe he would be feeling a bit more willing once he’d climaxed a couple of times.

Masha’s neck was getting a little sore from the repetitive motion. Her thoughts began to wander to take her mind off the dull ache. She imagined this cock pumping back and forth in her mouth filling her in another way, stuffing her full of cum at both ends. She wondered how it would feel, climbing on top of him, sliding his wet cock insid-

“I’m coming,” muttered Bradley, his voice heavy with lust. _Guess we’ll need to wait a few minutes to find out how he fucks._ The squire’s cock began to throb in her mouth, and she pulled back far enough to wrap a hand around his base and begin jerking. _Come on, let me have it. Don’t waste a drop. Let me milk you for everything you’ve got._ Her other hand cupped his balls and gave them a squeeze of encouragement. _Pump me full, baby factories. Fill me up. Please. Cum in my mouth._ Masha was rewarded with a grunt and a mouthful of salty juice. She swallowed hungrily, the stickiness coating her throat. As she swallowed, a second pump filled her mouth again. Then a third, weaker than the last. A fourth pulse, and the last dribble of cum trickled over her tongue. She swallowed again. Human cum didn’t taste great, but she still wanted more. _Hope you don’t think you’re done, Bradley._ Masha sank his cock deep into her throat again, relishing the ecstasy of victory. She had taken what she wanted. She squeezed him with her tongue as she slowly drew back, coaxing out the last drops of her victory from his softening cock.

Contented she had drained him dry for now, she let his cock pop out of her mouth and flop against his pubis, a thin trail of saliva still linking the two for another second. His hands had let her go now, and she flicked her hair out of her eyes with a practiced swish of her neck. She looked up at her conquest. He had completely collapsed back onto the bed. 

She considered her next move. _Don’t want to take my underwear off and make him feel inadequate… I do have a couple of inches on him. Or scare him, if he thinks I want to fuck him with it._ Her eyes darted down to his balls, her mind exploring what tight secrets rested beneath. _As much as I do want to fuck him._

Instead, she slid onto the bed next to him gently coaxing him around until they were both lying side by side. He wasn’t completely comatose at least; and his eyes did pop open when she laid her hand back on his cock. It twitched when she touched it. _Still showing signs of life, I see._ Masha moved her face close to his. He was pretty for a boy, and she wanted to kiss his pretty little mouth. But she was nothing if not considerate, and she knew some men didn’t like to stick their tongue in places they had just orgasmed inside. When he didn’t stop staring up at the ceiling, she moved her mouth towards his ear.

“Ready for round two when you are, handsome,” she whispered, twisted her hips until her hard cock was rubbing through her underwear against his thigh. She didn’t get the impression that it would be seeing any action itself, but at least it indicated her arousal pretty clearly. “I want you back inside me as soon as possible.” She punctuated this with a firm squeeze of his cock, still moist with her saliva and his cum.

“I think I had better be going,” he muttered through the corner of his mouth. _FUCK,_ shouted the voice in Masha’s head, a telegram directly from her genitals. _Wait, wait, I can salvage this. Let him recover a little. And don’t seem so desperate._

He was looking at her now, and she realised she wasn’t stopping her expression from turning sour. Forcing a smile, she stretched, feigning lazy satisfaction.

“You don’t want to cuddle a little?” she asked. “I need a big spoon…” _We’ll see how long he stays soft with a titty in each hand and his cock nestled between my butt cheeks._

“My vows…” he murmured.

“I thought they wouldn’t matter with me? Since I can’t get pregnant?” _Fuck me as much as you like, buddy! I’ve got a hole here for you, completely free of spiritual guilt!_

“It’s about the spirit of the vows, rather than the letter of them…”

Bradley wasn’t falling for it, already turning to swing his legs off the bed. Masha pouted, sitting up. He wasn’t hanging around. Before she could produce anything to say from the delicate balance of respecting his wishes but still expressing her frustration, he had pulled on his underwear and breeches. She still hadn’t said anything by the time he had his hand on the door.

“Wait,” she said, getting up and picking up a dress from the floor. Her jaw ached, her throat stung, and her breath tasted like cum. But she wasn’t going to just turf the kid out and let him accidentally wander into someone’s bedroom. “I’ll show you out.”

They emerged from the gloom of the private rooms of the inn back into the common room. He at least had the good grace to look embarrassed, and he didn’t make eye contact as he passed her as she stood, arms folded, behind the bar.

“Thanks,” he said quietly. “Sorry. And thanks. That was weird. Sorry. I’ll go finish my washing.”

She waited there with her arms crossed for almost a minute before shaking her head and padding barefoot back to her room. She yanked off the dress and dumped it on the floor before dumping herself into bed. _That was weird._ Her hand made its way down her body, slipping inside her underwear. _Sorry girl, just me,_ she thought as she wrapped her hand around her cock and began to gently stroke.

  
She began to fantasise about getting back at Bradley by marching up to his room while he was still outside and fucking whatever knight it was he was squiring for. _That’d teach him,_ she purred, her free hand reaching for the seven-inch leather boyfriend-replacement she kept under the bed for these occasions. _Walking in on me riding his mentor’s fat cock._


End file.
